1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators, freezers, and their control systems for safe storage of organs for transplant, blood, and other temperature sensitive biological or medical materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Refrigeration systems for storing sensitive medical or biological materials in a temperature controlled environment are known. An example of this type of refrigeration system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,199,019, issued to Kenneth A. Kaczmarz et al. on Jun. 12, 2012. Refrigeration system monitoring and alarm devices and systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,755, issued to Friedrich Arnold et al. on Oct. 19, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,684, issued to Donald E. Janke et al. on Nov. 17, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,357, issued to Joseph B. Kelley on Oct. 2, 1979. A refrigerator defrosting system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,987, issued to Edward B. Krulewich on Feb. 21, 1978. However, none of the prior art refrigeration systems are seen to provide the accuracy of temperature control combined with the ease of use and the capability to meet the most stringent requirements of governmental and other regulatory bodies that are offered by the present invention.